¿una broma? o ¿una mentira piadosa?
by Kisuka
Summary: Eriol ya convertido en un renombrado detective, decide ir de vacaciones a Japón, pero cual será su sorpresa al enterarse que Tomoyo ha sido secuestrada... ¿será una broma?, EriolXTomoyo SOLO 3 CAPITULOS! rev onegai!
1. Default Chapter

Kisuka: hola a todos lo que pierden su tiempo leyendo esto.  
  
Tuapi: que amable ama -_-  
  
Kisuka: jijijiji bueno, ya muchos me conocen, soy una talentosa escritora de fanfiction, me especializo en la serie Shaman king.  
  
Tuapi: que modesta.  
  
Kisuka: Cállate... bueno, este fic lo publique hace como... mmm... hace como un año, fue mi primer Fic y claro, como el primero siempre es un poco estúpido y mal escrito.  
  
Tuapi: como este...  
  
Kisuka: técnica secreta #2   
  
Tuapi: X_x  
  
Kisuka: bueno espero que les guste, lo único que hice fue arreglarla y sub-divirla en 3 capítulos y... y ahora lean -_-   
  
EPILOGO  
  
Este fic ocurre años después de la película, Eriol vive en Inglaterra y ya tiene 17 años, le   
  
interesa lo misterioso por lo que decidió ser detective, decidió ir a Japón para descansar de   
  
su trabajo y visitar a sus amigos, pero una joven le pide que busca a su amiga que a sido   
  
secuestrada, lo que Eriol no sabe es que...  
  
Eriol se había transformado en un joven muy guapo y no es que antes no lo fuese sino que ahora muchas chicas se le acercaban, pero les respondía a todas que tenía alguien más en su corazón y que no podía engañarse.  
  
Como era de esperarse su forma de ser era la misma de cuando era pequeño, muy serio y responsable.  
  
- ¿me llamaste madre? - preguntó Eriol desde la puerta.  
  
- si, hijo pasa...- dijo la mamá recostada sobre un amplio sillón.  
  
Eriol entró y lentamente se sentó al lado de ella.  
  
- se te nota muy cansado..  
  
- esto de ser detective es muy cansador. - dijo Eriol tranquilamente.  
  
- lo sé hijo, por eso te he comprado unos pasaje sin tu consentimiento...- dijo la madre sonriendo.  
  
- ¿unos pasajes? - preguntó Eriol con desconcierto.  
  
- pues sí, unos pasajes para que vayas a Japón, así podrás descansar y ver a   
  
tus amigos. - dijo su madre inclinándose hacia adelante.  
  
- ¿es en serio?- pregunto el joven peliazul con emoción contenida.  
  
- claro, el viaje es mañana... Rubi Moon te tiene listo tu equipaje.  
  
- ¿tan pronto? bueno eso no importa, gracias madre...- dijo Eriol besándola en la mejilla y saliendo de la biblioteca.  
  
Era muy temprano y auque el avión partía en la tarde, Eriol había madrugado y revisaba las cosas de la maleta.  
  
- llevó lo necesario... pantalones, calcetas, shorts, poleras, mi ropa interior...- decía Eriol en voz alta, mientras enumeraba con los dedos.  
  
luego bajo con su maleta, donde lo esperaba su madre.  
  
- no se me queda nada. - dijo Eriol.  
  
- amo, se olvido de nosotros. - dijo Nakuru.  
  
- ¿QUE? pensé que iría a descansar. - dijo Eriol ¬¬¿  
  
- nosotros lo cuidaremos. - dijo Spi con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
- les pedí que fueran, me quedaré mas tranquila si van. - dijo su madre apareciendo en el lumbral de la puerta.  
  
- está bien, mamá - dijo Eriol con resignación.- pero no se metan en problemas.  
  
Para Eriol ese día había avanzado muy lento, las ansias de ver a sus amigos crecían, y su nerviosismo inicial se habia transformado en emoción, preparó todo para el camino y a la hora convenida se dirigió al aeropuerto y después de unas horas ya estaba desembarcando en el aeropuerto de Japón.  
  
- que sorpresas le daré a todos...- dijo pensando en voz alta.  
  
Como era de noche, prefirió ir directamente a un hotel, aprovecharía de dormir antes de hacerle una visita a sus amigos.  
  
- Amo.. sé que usted posee mucho dinero, pero no hacia falta venir a un hotel de 5 estrellas...- dijo Spi saliendo un poco mareado del gran bolso que llevaba Eriol.  
  
- lo sé, mi madre reservó esta habitación por teléfono, no me quedó otra que aceptar... - dijo mientras se acostaba.  
  
Al día siguiente Eriol se levantó temprano y se vistió lo mejor que pudo.  
  
- Iré a tomar desayuno al café del hotel- dijo tomando su chaqueta- quédense aquí, pidan algo por teléfono.  
  
- si amo...- dijo spi mientras bostezaba.  
  
- ¿amo? - llamó Nakuru.  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- ¿esta muy nervioso? hoy la vera...- dijo ella sonriendo con picardía.  
  
- no se a que te refieres...- dijo Eriol completamente sonrojado  
  
- lo sabe perfectamente, ¿cierto spi?  
  
Silencio...  
  
ambos voltearon, y adivinen, Spi estaba completamente dormido sobre la mesa Eriol aprovecho esto, para salir sigilosamente de la sala, tomó el ascensor, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta que al salir de este había pasado a votar a una joven.  
  
- disculpe...- dijo Eriol extendiéndole una mano, estaba tan despreocupado que ni siquiera la miró, ella tomó su mano y se levantó.  
  
- no hay problema...- dijo Ella  
  
Eriol levantó rápidamente la cabeza, él conocía esa voz pero no lograba dar con la persona de esa voz, esta vez si pudo verla mas claramente, ella llevaba una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, unos anteojos y un gorro, llevaba el pelo corto azulado.  
  
(N/A: era invierno y en Japón hacia mucho frío)   
  
la joven n o dejaba de mirarlo y no se movía ningun centímetro, así que Eriol optó por presentarse.  
  
- me llamo Eriol, Eriol Hiragisawa- dijo con cortesía.  
  
- me han hablado mucho de usted, es un detective memorable, ¡oh! que mal educada aun no me he presentado, me llamó Kira, es un placer. - dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.  
  
- ¿como sabe que soy detective? yo que sepa mi nombre es reconocido solo en Inglaterra. - dijo Eriol un poco sorprendido.  
  
- una amiga suya me ha hablado mucho de usted. - dijo Kira ocultando su tristeza.  
  
quería saber quien de sus amigos le había hablado a ella de él, pero debía tomar once rápidamente para ir a ver a sus amigos.  
  
- no quiero ser grosero, pero estoy apurado y me tengo que ir. - dijo Eriol.  
  
- espere........ necesito que me ayude a encontrar a alguien. - dijo Kira en un tono de suplica.  
  
- lo siento, pero estoy de vacaciones e intento descansar - dijo Eriol sin dejar la cortesía.  
  
- por favor, se trata de una amiga suya. - dijo Kira muy desesperada.   
  
- ¿una amiga mía? - preguntó Eriol dejando ver su desconcierto.  
  
- sí, la persona que me habla de usted es muy amiga suya, se llama Tomoyo. - dijo Kira triste.  
  
- ¿Tomoyo? ¿que le pasó? - preguntó Eriol tomando a la joven de los hombros y zamarreándola un poco.  
  
- me duele...- se quejó Kira.  
  
- lo siento, perdí los estribos... - dijo soltándola.  
  
- es que, es que... ella ha sido secuestrada. - dijo Kira al borde del llanto, como buen actriz que era.   
  
al escuchar esto Eriol quedó en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que esta extraña joven le estaba diciendo, por fin logró reaccionar y lo primero que sintió fue su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, estuvo un momentos sin decir palabras, no sabía como actuar y aunque tenía gran necesidad de llorar no lo hizo, Tomoyo se colocaría muy triste si lo veía llorar por ella, debía ser fuerte, debía ser fuerte por ella.  
  
- esto es terrible.. vamos a sentarnos, debes contarme todo lo que ocurrió para que me cuentes lo que pasó. - dijo Eriol lo más tranquilo que pudo.  
  
ambos se sentaron en la cafetería del hotel, Kira comenzó a tomar té, Eriol no podía comer nada y el silencio de la joven lo desesperaba.  
  
- disculpe si la presiono, pero podría contarme lo que pasó - dijo Eriol tratando de mantener la calma.   
  
- bueno yo conocí a Tomoyo en el colegio, fue la primera persona que se me acercó y nos hicimos muy amigas, ella me presentó a Li y a Kinomoto... - dijo Kira  
  
- si, pero yo me refería al secuestro...- dijo Eriol reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
  
- a eso iba, bueno... un día salimos al parque pingüino, Kinomoto estaba muy nerviosa, Tomoyo como es normal se preocupó mucho... Kinomoto fue muy cruel...- dijo haciendo una pausa y añadió- ella había conseguido el consentimiento del señor Kinomoto para irse a Honkong con Li, y los pasajes estaban para el día siguiente... Tomoyo quedó muy afectada y corrió a su casa mientras lloraba... la perdimos de vista.  
  
- eso es muy común, en dos personas que se quieren mucho, yo actuaría igual- dijo Eriol.  
  
- bueno como te decía, al parecer quedó tan afectada que al día siguiente faltó a clases, Li y Kinomoto estaban muy preocupados, intentaron cambiar los pasajes pero no pudieron y tuvieron que partir, les prometí que iría a visitarla.  
  
- y ella no había llegado a dormir ¿verdad?- dijo Eriol terminando con un largo suspiro.  
  
- sí, su madre me confirmo que no pasó la noche allí, pensó que habia ido a casa de los Kinomoto... la señora Sonomi estaba llamando a la policía cuando por el fax apareció un mensaje. - dijo extendiéndole un papel arrugado, el lo tomó y lo abrió, decía:  
  
"su hija esta bien, pero ya no volverá,   
  
no avisen a la policía"  
  
- eso paso hace dos días, no avisamos a la policía, pero estoy preocupada.....- termino de relatar Kira mientras rompía a llorar.  
  
Eriol contuvo las lágrimas, abrazó delicadamente a Kira, quien se estremeció notablemente,  
  
luego se despidieron quedándose de reunir de nuevo al día siguiente, Eriol decidió volver a su habitación, pero esta vez lo hizo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cama por inercia.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó Spi preocupado.  
  
- no es nada. - dijo Eriol mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama.  
  
- ¿que le sucede? se ve muy mal. - insistió Spi.  
  
Eriol no contestó, sus ojos estaban nublados, se los secó rápidamente, debía ser fuerte si quería encontrar a Tomoyo, debía actuar y actuar ya... se levantó y sin siquiera decir palabra abandonó la habitación.  
  
- amo Eriol...- suspiró Spi.  
  
- vamos... déjalo, el sabe lo que hace...- dijo Nakuru apoyándose en la puerta.  
  
Eriol caminó a la casa de Tomoyo, necesitaba hablar con Sonomi, estaba seguro que le daría alguna pista, tocó a la puerta de la gran casa, donde fue recibido por una de las tantas sirvientes de la familia.  
  
- no se preocupe, sé muy bien el camino...- dijo Eriol sonriendo.  
  
- pero espere que le avise a la señora- replicó la sirviente.  
  
- no se preocupe...- y sin decir más, subió las escaleras.  
  
"te encontraré acomoder lugar, y cuando lo haga no esperaré ni un segundo para decírtelo todo" - pensó Eriol  
  
Continuara......................................................  
  
Kisuka: bueno, bueno, esto es como un adelanto... realmente no debería llamarlo capitulo es muy pero muy corto, me divertí corrigiéndolo y agregando nuevas escenas, como ya dije SON SOLO 3 CAPITULOS, solo tres, espero que dejen Rev, así publico los otros capítulos rápido, pero les advierto el fin es MUYYYYYYY raro y disculpen si Eriol es muy OOC pero es que esta serie la vi hace años y tengo mala memoria -_-  
  
Tuapi: si, si claro... bueno dejen Rev Onegai!!!  
  
Kisuka: se los agradeceré mucho mucho. 


	2. espera un poco Tomoyo voy por ti

Se detuvo en la entrada y empujó la puerta de la habitación, encontrandose con la madre de Sonomi y Kira hablando animadamente, que al verlo callaron repentinamente.   
  
- discúlpen, debí llamar antes - dijo Eriol apacible.  
  
- no se preocupe, siempre serás bienvenido- dijo Sonomi con una pequeña sonrisa, pero eriol notó que intentaba ocultar su preocupación.  
  
Eriol pasó y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de Kira quien ni siquiera saludó.  
  
- ¿me pueden decir nuevamente lo que pasó? - preguntó intentando sonar lo mas casual posible.  
  
- bueno Kira ya te lo ha dicho... ese día Tomoyo me dijo que iría con sus amigos al parque pingüino, le pregunte si quería que   
  
sus guarda-espaldas la acompañaran, pero ella insistió que estaría bien y se fue, la esperé pero no llegó a dormir, no me preocupe demasiado siempre iba a dormir con sus amigas, si hubiera sabido...- dijo Sonomi mientras lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.  
  
- apropósito, esta mañana llegó otra carta. - dijo Kira extendiendo un papel muy arrugado, decía lo mismo que la anterior, pero esta vez estaba escrita a mano.  
  
" esta escrita rápidamente y casi no se entiende, pero esta letra se parece mucho a la de ......" pensaba Eriol sin prestar atención a la extraña mirada que le dirigía Sonomi.  
  
- ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Kira.  
  
- nada, solo que encontre la letra parecida a la de mi amigo Li. - dijo con despreocupación.   
  
- eso es imposible... - dijo Sonomi tajantemente.  
  
- no tiene que decirmelo, se que es imposible pero no se altere- dijo Eriol.  
  
- tambien llegó atra junto con esa - dijo Sonomi pasándosela a Eriol.  
  
Eriol la leyó   
  
"no quiero dinero, mi recompensa más grande será que alguien me descubra, disfruto enormemente jugando con la gente, no se preocupe su hija será devuelta sana y salva, solo debe esperar más información se despide X"  
  
- no entiendo que pretende con todo esto, pero al parecer Tomoyo esta bien.  
  
- eso espero, voltee la carta. - dijo Sonomi.  
  
Eriol dio vuelta la hoja, con letra muy clara y delicada aunque un poco temblorosa decía:  
  
" no se preocupen, confío que lograran encontrarme, no estoy tan mal, por lo menos, la persona que me secuestro me alimenta muy bien."   
  
espero no preocuparles n_n  
  
"Tomoyo."   
  
- esto me tranquiliza bastante- dijo Eriol sonriendo por primera vez.  
  
- a mi tambien... ¿te quedas a la cena? - preguntó Sonomi.  
  
- no gracias, tengo que ir al hotel. - se disculpó Eriol.  
  
después de despedirse Eriol de ambas, cambió de opinión y decidió ir al parque pingüino, se sentó en los columpios y comenzó a balanzearse.  
  
- nos veremos pronto...- dijo Eriol con seguridad y con un destello de emoción, la figura de Tomoyo pasó por su mente y se sonrojo notablemente.  
  
un pequeño se le acercó tímidamente.  
  
- disculpe señor, me lo entregó un señor con el recado que se lo pasara. - dijo extendiendole un papel y después que este lo recibiera salió corriendo velozmente.  
  
En el papel había una gran cruz.  
  
- ¿que diablos es esto? - se preguntó Eriol.  
  
No quiso pensar mas en eso, estaba seguro que esa nota era del secuestrador, pero no sacaría nada en ese momento asi que optó por ir a descansar al hotel, un taxi se detuvo pero al disponerse a subir divisó a un señor demasiado sospechoso al cual no podía ver el rostro.  
  
- espere un momento por favor...- dijo Eriol y corrió tras el hombre, pero al doblar una esquina lo perdió de vista, con desgano volvió a tomar el taxi.  
  
- vovlió temprano, le preparé la once - dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa.  
  
- gracias. - dijo simplemente Eriol sentándose a la mesa.  
  
Spi estaba jugando video juegos y Nakuru habia adquirido su forma verdadera y miraba a Eriol desde la puerta de la cocina.  
  
- ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Eriol sin levantar la vista.  
  
- eso debería preguntarle yo - dijo Nakuru.  
  
- ¿no sé a que te refieres? - preguntó Eriol.  
  
- ¿quien era esa niña con la que tomó té esta mañana? ¿por que fue a la casa de la señorita Tomoyo? - preguntó Rubi Moon mirandolo fijamente.  
  
- ¿me estabas espiando? - preguntó Eriol molesto.  
  
- bueno, en realidad si, pero le juro que no escuche nada. - dijo con tono de excusa.  
  
- pues eso no et incumbe...  
  
- no entiendo por que asi conmigo, estoy segura que encontrará a la señorita Tomoyo.  
  
- con que no habías escuchado nada ¿eh?  
  
Spi interrumpió el juego y apareció en la sala.  
  
- amo le llegó esto. - dijo Spi entregándole un sobre y alejándose del comedor.  
  
Eriol lo abrió sin dejarle tiempo a Rubi Moon de explicarse.  
  
" espero le haya aclarado la primera pista, aqui va otra...  
  
al scaa ne eodnd es ceneutar omotyo se lmraliaa, le iad y al ohar odned bedrae ri es ol  
  
andmear pdseuse  
  
para un detective con una categoria como la suya no debe ser muy dificil."  
  
Por mas que releía el papel no daba con la solucion, estaba seguro que era un tipo de código secreto como en el que utilizaban en las peliculas, pero estaba demasiado cansado por todo lo ocurrido para pensar con claridad.  
  
- Mañana hablaremos de lo que escuchaste- replicó dirigiendose a rubi Moon, para luego ir a darse un pequeño baño e ir directo a la cama.   
  
- amo Eriol, la señorita Kira lo esta espando en el living. - dijo Nakuru entrando estruendosamente a la habitación.  
  
- si claro...- dijo Eriol abriendo un ojo y volviendolo a cerrar - ¿QUE? ¿QUE? pero si son las 7:00 y aún no me levantó.   
  
- no me lo explique a mi ¿que le digo?   
  
- esta bien, no hay que hacer esperar a una dama.  
  
Nakuru se dirigió al Living y vio a Kira jugando con Spi.  
  
- no sabes disumular. - dijo en un susurro.  
  
- espero no le moleste que juegue con su gato. - dijo Kira acariciando al "gato".  
  
- Miau...Miau... - decía Spi con verguenza.  
  
- el amo la espera en la habitación. - dijo Nakuru mirando divertida a Spi.  
  
- ¿Amo? - preguntó Kira.  
  
- quise decir mi primo Eriol. - dijo con nerviosismo.  
  
- ahora te las das de gato. - dijo Nakuru riendo, al ver que Kira entraba a la habitación de su amo.  
  
- no me llames asi _ - dijo Spi enojado.  
  
- vamos minino, te serviré tu leche...  
  
al entrar, Kira encontró a eriol acostado y cubriendose con las sábanas.  
  
- disculpe si lo molesto tan temprano. - dijo Kira sonrojándose notablemente, pero como estaba con su inseparable bufanda, nadie lo notó.   
  
- no se preocupe. - dijo Eriol cortésmente. - por que no se saca la bufanda y el abrigo debe tener calor.  
  
- no gracias, en realidad no estoy acostumbrada al clima húmedo y tengo un poco de frío.  
  
- como guste... ¿me a sorprendido notablemente que haya venido a visitarme?   
  
- me gustaría saber si ya a encontrado alguna pista.  
  
- en realidad no he avanzado mucho, aunque pistas no me faltan.  
  
- espero que esta le ayude. - dijo pasándole un papel.  
  
en el papel solo aparecía el número " 705 "   
  
- otra incomprensible pista, pero estoy seguro que si junto bien las piezas daré con el lugar donde se encuentra Tomoyo...  
  
- eso espero, me retiro disculpe mi intromisión.  
  
- no se preocupe, no quiere...  
  
- no gracias, solo vine de paso - dijo adelantandose y sin dar tiempo de despedirse, salió de la habitación encontrandose a Nakuro riendo como loca.  
  
- adiós nakuro cuida al pequeño minino. - dijo antes de salir.  
  
- ¡¡ Que no soy un gatoooo!! - dijo enojado _  
  
Eriol se dio un buen baño, y se dirigió a tomar desayuno  
  
- Solo me quedan 9 días para encontrar a Tomoyo - dijo Eriol soltando un largo suspiro, luego se levantó y cogió los tres papeles y los examinó con detenimiento.  
  
- una cruz... por ahora no es relevante, supondré que un objetó que se encuentra cercano al lugar donde se encuentra Tomoyo, el segundo sin lugar a duda es una clave, pero aún no lógro decifrarlo, el tercero, puede ser el número de la calle o el número de la casa, pero nada es seguro, ¡maldición!  
  
cada vez Eriol se sentía mas perdido que el principio, no habia nada concreto, y eso lo moletaba.   
  
Ya habían pasado 3 días y nada, ningún mensaje con pistas, pero Eriol nunca se rendiría, no si por medio estaba Tomoyo, aunque intentaba desimularlo sus guardianes lo notaban muy tristes.  
  
ese día Eriol había echo un pequeño experimento con la calculadora, escribiendo el numeroo 705 y lo volteaba, formaba la pequeña palabra sol.  
  
- no puede ser, pareciera que fuera de mal en peor- dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.   
  
- amo usted prometió llevarme a comprar. - dijo Nakuru sonriendole desde la puerta.  
  
- lo siento, hoy no puedo... -   
  
- pero amo... en esa calle hay ropa muy linda...  
  
- Dime la dirección, con mi magia hare que mi auto te lleve- dijo tomando su báculo. (si se preguntan de donde salió el auto, pues de... de algun sitio)   
  
- deje recordar, no logró dar con el nombre, era la única calle que desde arriba se veía como una gigantesca Cruz- dijo recordando la vez que había volado sobre ella, luego se cruzo de brazos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural por recordar el nombre.  
  
- con que una cruz... ¿cruz? espera un momento...- dijo Eriol sonriendo, como cada vez que una idea le cruzaba por la cabeza.  
  
- ¿que le sucede amo? ¿me llevara de compras?   
  
- si te llevaré de compras...  
  
ambos bajaron, dejando a Spi jugando videojuegos y lejos de cosas dulces.  
  
En el camino ninguno de los dos habló, al parecer el joven mago se encontraba en una profunda meditación.  
  
al llegar a una de las tiendas, hizo que Nakuro bajara, mientras el revisaba el plano de la ciudad.  
  
- solo hay dos por aqui cerca... - dijo sonriendo- aunque aún falta algo.  
  
cuando Nakuru volvió al auto, este ya no estaba, asi que se resignó a volverse volando.  
  
- amo, no debió hacerme esto...- dijo Nakuru en su forma Chibi y con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- lo siento... tuve algo que hacer, pero te prestaré la computadora portatil que tanto quisiste utilizar.  
  
Pero Nakuro ya había desaparecido rumbo al computador.  
  
No entendía por que, pero cada día estaba más cansado y cuando Nakuro apareció en la habitación, Eriol estaba dormitando sobre una silla.  
  
- vaya a dormir - dijo moviendolo delicadamente.  
  
- tomoyo... - exclamó antes de abrir lentamente los ojos.  
  
- amo, tomara una pulmonía vaya a dormir. - exclamó Nakuru.  
  
- no puedo, debo darme prisa- dijo levantandose, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos uno de los papeles y los leyó en silencio.  
  
"al scaa ne eodnd es ceneutar omotyo se lmraliaa, le iad y al ohar odned bedrae ri es ol andmear pdseuse, es ellavra nau orspreas"  
  
- si me lo permite... - interrumpió Nakuru  
  
- claro...  
  
- en la palabra Omotyo, si coloco la T al principio se puede leer la palabra tomoyo, supongo que...  
  
- debo cambiar las letras y formar nuevas palabras...- terminó Eriol.  
  
- eso creo, le deseo suerte en su busqueda...- dijo y salió dando saltitos. - muchas gracias. - susurró eriol y se quedó dormido en la silla.  
  
Al día siguiente despertó en la misma silla, le dolia todo el cuerpo, pero su sonrisa no se borró en todo el día.  
  
había pasado un par de horas, no había tomado desayuno y tampoco había probado vocado alguno en el almuerzo, se había entregado por completo al código.  
  
Eran pasadas las cinco y Eriol se levantó gloriosamente de la silla  
  
- la casa en donde se encuentra Tomoyo es amarilla, el día y la hora donde deberá ir se lo mandaré después, se llevara una sopresa...- recitó En voz alta.   
  
- lo ha descubierto al fin...- dijo Nakuru sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- no se ha alimentado ¿quiere servirse algo?- preguntó Spi   
  
- no gracias, tengo prisa  
  
- pero amo... con esa ropa no puede salir- dijo Nakuru mirando la arrugada vestimenta.  
  
- tienes razón...- dijo entrando en su pieza y saliendo unos minutos después, su vestimenta era casual, despreocupada, pero siempre con ese aire formal que lo habia verse tan misterioso y atractivo.  
  
Salió del hotel con paso decidido.  
  
- unos minutos más y nos volveremos a ver...   
  
Continuara...........................................................  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que hay gente que gasta su tiempo leyendo algo como esto -_-  
  
pero, ya ven no demoré en subir, espero que les guste más este capitulo y por favor manden más reviews si?  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI! 


	3. Entre tus brazos

ENTRE TUS BRAZOS  
  
- a la calle 705 - dijo en voz alta al taxista y añadio en voz baja - una verdadera sorpresa se va a llevar - sonrió para sí.  
  
Se bajó del taxi unas cuadras más allá y decidió ir caminando, que mas daba aún tenía tiempo.  
  
- Alto! esto esta mal... como he sido tan estúpido, el número 705 se refería en realidad a la hora y el día, a las 7 de la tarde, del día 05 de Julio, esa es la fecha, pero...- dijo Eriol deteniendose en seco - me he equivocado de calle, y solo me quedan unos minutos, es la otra calle en forma de cruz...  
  
corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si de su vida dependiese, solo demoró unos minutos, pero no era posible todas las casas eran amarillas y solo quedaban 5 minutos.  
  
no debía actuar precipitadamente, debía pensar como buen detective que había llegado a ser.  
  
- sol... claro, que diera vuelta el numero 705 era otra pista...- dijo y comenzó a examinar las puertas, en una de ellas, casi insignificantemente se podía apreciar un pequeño sol al lado de la manilla, como la puerta estaba con llave y como no le quedaba tiempo, tuvo que abrirla de un solo golpe.  
  
Era una casa mediana con un segundo piso y al parecer abandonada por la cantidad de polvo que se podía apreciar aún con la luz apagada.  
  
Eriol buscó rapidamente el interruptor, pero no dió con él, asi que registró el primer piso con la mirada, ya que era de una sola pieza compacta, al no encontrar nada subió las escaleras, habían unas 5 habitaciones, intentó abrirlas una por una pero ninguna cedía hasta que llegó a la última.  
  
el corazón de Eriol comenzó a latir con fuerza, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.  
  
- debe estar dentro. - dijo girando la manilla y entrando con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos encontró la habitación vacía y en el centro un gran baúl.  
  
dió un paso adelante, pero se detuvo en seco, la puerta se cerró de golpe y podía sentir la respiración de alguien a su espalda, por más que intentó voltear sus piernas no respondieron.  
  
- muy hábil...- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.  
  
- lo que esperabamos de un detective como tú- dijo otra voz, esta vez femenina.  
  
- ¿Donde está...?- preguntó Eriol, pero no pudo continuar, por que uno de las dos personas se le había tirado, literalmente, en cima.  
  
Calló al suelo, con la persona aún sobre ella, intentó apartarla sin violencia, pero estaba muy agarrada a su cuello.  
  
- TANTO TIEMPO!!!- gritó ella, aún sin soltarlo.  
  
- dejame...- intentó safarse, pero al ver que la joven lo ¿abrazara? dejó de moverse e intentó ver su rostro en la oscuridad.  
  
- vamos, levantate... Eriol debe estar ahogandose- dijo la voz masculina, con un poco de fastidio y llamandolo por el nombre.  
  
la joven se levanto con ayuda de la otra persona y aunque tambien él le ofreció la mano a Eriol para que se levantara, él se levanto sin ayuda alguna.  
  
- ¿donde esta Tomoyo?- preguntó en tono desafiante.  
  
hubo unos minutos de silecio, que fue cortado por la risa de el joven.  
  
- ¿aun no te das cuenta?- preguntó la joven con sorpresa en su voz, que no pasó desapercibida para Eriol.  
  
- ¿cuenta de que?  
  
El joven enciende una luz y los rostros de ambos jovenes se logra ver claramente.  
  
- ¿shaoran? ¿sakura?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Los miró un momento, la misma cara con rasgos más finos y unos centimetros más, solo esos cambios habían tenido, pero para él eran tan diferente ¿como no los reconoció?  
  
- pense que te habías dado cuenta- dijo Sakura y sonrió, abrazandose a Shaoran.  
  
- ¿dado cuenta de que?- preguntó aún más confundido.  
  
- no estropes la sorpresa- dijo Shaoran y le tendió una mano a Eriol en forma de saludo.  
  
- no entiendo nada- dijo y correspondió el saludo- ¿donde esta Tomoyo?  
  
- ella esta esperandote- dijo sakura y lo empujó para que abriera la puerta contigua.  
  
- pero estaba con...  
  
- estaba, pero ya se la saque...- dijo una vocecita.  
  
- ¿kerberos?  
  
- hola Clow...- saludó con alegría- Spi vino con usted.  
  
- gusto en verte, spinel esta en el hotel- dijo aún un poco aturdido por tanta sorpresa.  
  
- vamos peluche, no lo entretengas...- dijo Shaoran. mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- no me llames, así mocoso- grito enojado.  
  
- dejalos, pelear...- dijo Sakura sonriendo- vamos entra, luego conversamos.  
  
- pero...-  
  
antes que lograra reclar Sakura lo habia obligado a entrar y luego habia cerrado la puerta trás de sí.  
  
Pestañeo un par de veces, la luz tan repentina que había en la habitación, era mucha apesar de ser casi de noche.  
  
Cuando pudo ver con claridad recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se detuvo frente unma figura femenina, que lo miraba desde el lado opuesto, junto a la ventana.  
  
- ¿Kira?... ¿que haces aqui? ¿donde esta Tomoyo?  
  
- Pensé que ya te lo habían dicho.  
  
- ¿decir que?- preguntó con calma, aunque ya esta un poco preocupado por no saber nada de Tomoyo.  
  
- decir sobre yo y Tomoyo- dijo sonriendo trás la bufanda que siempre llevaba.  
  
- no entiendo, necesito que me expliques todo esto- dijo serio.  
  
- claro, espero no sorprenderte demasiado  
  
- ¿sorprenderme?, NO ENTIENDO...  
  
pero se calló repentinamente al ver a Kira, sacándose los anteojos, la bufanda, el abrigo y el sombrero.   
  
La mirada de Eriol no cambio, pero estaba completamente sorprendido y desconcertado, si al principio no entendia nada, ahora mucho menos.  
  
- ¿To-Tomoyo?- preguntó con incredulidad, aún no se sorbreponía al shock.  
  
Ella solo se limitó a sonreir, se acercó y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo.  
  
- pero, tu y kira...- decía Eriol con incongruencia.  
  
- lo siento...- dijo simplemente Tomoyo.  
  
- ¿por que?  
  
- solo fue una broma...  
  
- ¿una broma? ¿esto de tu secuestro?  
  
La inocente joven solo asintió y le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
- nunca estuviste secuestrada...- dijo el mago Clow, mirandola seriamente.  
  
Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero esta los bajó avergonzada.  
  
- Li hizó de secuetrador, Sakura utilizó su magia para que no te enteradas de nada, incluso mi madre estaba en todo esto- dijo Tomoyo separandose un poco de él, pero Eriol la rodeo con sus brazos.  
  
- no entiendo como no lo sospeche antes, la misma letra de Li, tu madre estaba muy rara, pero no me enteré cuando Sakura utilizó su magia- dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
  
- Utilizó la carta "espejo" para crear al niño que te entregó el mensaje, "laberinto e ilusión" cuando intentabas atrapar a Li, candado para cerrar la puerta principal y otras de esta casa y por último "tiempo", no lograste descubrirlo a tiempo, Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retroceder el tiempo lo justo para que me encontrara.  
  
- que estúpido fui, estaba tan preocupado por encontrarte que no sentí ninguna presencia de magia, me alegra que esto sea una broma, aunque verdaderamente me asustaste, no soportaría perderte- dijo más para sí, pero Tomoyo logró escucharlo, se sonrojó, estaba tan cerca de Eriol que podía sentir su respiración en su oído.  
  
- que-quería saber como eras como detective- dijo con nerviosismo.  
  
- pues ya lo ves, soy un fracaso.  
  
- no digas eso...  
  
- me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos- dijo y suspiró.  
  
"¿sentimientos?, si supieras que es lo que siento"- pensó Eriol estrechando más su cuerpo con la de Tomoyo.  
  
- además de diseñadora y cantante, soy una buena actriz. - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con más nerviosismo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
- la mejor, me engañaste por completo.   
  
- Nakuru tambien ayudó en las pistas, como en lo de la Cruz  
  
- eso imagine...  
  
hubo un largo silencio, Eriol se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sentía el calor que emanaba la linda criatura que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba lentamente.  
  
"Nunca he estado en una situación así, pensé en aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle todo lo que siento, Sakura me convenció, pero no quiero que me deje, no ahora..." pensaba Tomoyo, mientras sentía una extraña sensación en su estómago y una tristeza repentina se apoderaba de ella, sintiendo incluso ganas de llorar, dió un respingo al sentir que Eriol susurraba en su oído y contuvo la respiración.  
  
- Tomoyo me alegra poder encontarme contigo ahora, necesitaba que supieras que...- decía Eriol torpemente, estaba tenso, sus manos temblaban y podía sentir como sus piernas estaba a punto de flaquear, pero reuniendo todo su valor, tomó aire y añadió- que... que eres la persona más importante para mí, eres lo que más atesoro en este mundo.  
  
Tomoyo se separó bruscamente de él, lo miró a los ojos, pestañeo un par de veces, se sintió desvallecer.  
  
- yo...  
  
- Tomoyo te amo- dijo, temiendo que esta no hubiera entendido sus palabras.  
  
- yo... yo tambien... yo tambien te quiero mucho- dijo tomoyo sonrojandose intensamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos e intentaba mantener la vista en los ojos de eriol.  
  
Eriol sonrió con alivio, se acercó para abrazarla, para sentirla, para besarla, pero se detuvo al ver que una pequeña lágrima salia de los ojos de la persona que amaba.  
  
- pero no quiero sufrir, te iras ¿verdad?  
  
- yo...  
  
- me dejaras, me pasará lo mismo que a Sakura, no lo voy a permitir, la vi sufrir estos años y no quiero que pase lo mismo...- dijo Tomoyo dejando salir las incesantes lágrimas inundaban sus paliads mejillas.  
  
- Tomoyo, no te dejaré...- dijo eriol, se acercó y le secó las lágrimas delicadamente- estaré siempre contigo.  
  
- pero...  
  
- me quedaré aqui, lo haré solo por ti- dijo y acercó su rostro al de Tomoyo, sus miradas se encontaron y sintieron como si solo existieran ellos y lo demás no importaba, sus respiraciones se descontrolaron y se armonizaron como suave melodia y sus labios se rozaban, intentando disfrutar ese momento.  
  
Eriol acortó la distancia entre sus bocas y se besaron con tierna inocencia, sin urgencia, sabiendo que este sería el primero de un sin fin de otros más, se separarón, se miraron con alegria y se abrazaron, estuvieron así mucho tiempo, como si no quisieran separarse nunca.  
  
la Luna,única espectadora, sonrió al ver tan puro amor entre esos dos jovenes que sin importarles nada, unieron sus corazones para hacerse uno.  
  
Fin   
  
Kisuka: si!! por fin terminé de escribirlo, gomen ne por la tardanza.  
  
Tuapi: es muy irresponsable de su parte.  
  
Kisuka: lo sé, no intentaré excusarme por que tuve mucho tiempo libre y no escribí, pero les quiero informar que este capitulo es completamente diferente al último que escribi MUUUUUCHO tiempo atrás, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, así sabre que no escribí en vano.  
  
Tuapi: nn  
  
kisuka: me salio muy cortito el cap final, pero a mi me gusto y espero que dejen rev, se los agradecere muy agradecida XD  
  
y si se dan cuenta en este cap, Tuapi se muere en todos los rev XD  
  
Tuapi: yo???  
  
Kisuka: si tu...  
  
Tuapi: yo no fui TTTT  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬  
  
------------------ Seinko ---------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: ahora demore más en subir XD ya no fue tan rápido jajaja  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬  
  
kisuka: bueno ya actualize y agradesco tu er... extenso rev XD  
  
Tuapi: jajaja  
  
kisuka: espero que te guste más que el otro y presta más atencion cuando leas  
  
Tuapi: ¿te fija?  
  
Kisuka: conoces a pinpon.  
  
Tuapi: ¿pinpon?  
  
Kisuka: si, pinpon un muñeco que se lava la carita con agua y con jabon.  
  
Tuapi: se lava la carita?  
  
Kisuka: SI SE LAVA AL CARITA!!  
  
Tuapi: Xx  
  
--------------- kyone -------------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!!!  
  
Tuapi: Oo  
  
Kisuka: me demoré mas en subir, por que tengo 4 fic más y esto me enreda mucho  
  
Tuapi: pero ya esta aqui, con el último, por fin!  
  
Kuisuka: ¿que quieres decir? ¬¬  
  
tuapi: osea, este.. yo...  
  
kisuka: ya no importa -- no creo publicar otro fic de esta serie, aunque tengo uno guardado, tengo muuuuuchos fics que actualizar.  
  
Tuapi: mi amita es muy trabajadora.  
  
Kisuka: siempre me esfuerzo (ZAA!!) se que eres una gran detective, bueno lo imagino XD ¿pàso lo que pensabas?  
  
Tuapi: eres muy predesible  
  
Kisuka: en serio??   
  
Tuapi: si nn  
  
paf!!  
  
Tuapi: Xx  
  
-------------- Undine -------------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por decir que esta interesante.  
  
tuapi: mi amita esta muy agradecida.  
  
Kisuka: espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Tuapi: lo espera con todo su corazon.  
  
kisuka: esperare tu rev ¬¬  
  
Tuapi: lo estara esperando  
  
Kisuka: TECNICA SECRETA NUMERO 1  
  
Tuapi: Xx  
  
------------ Panxita ----------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: HOLA QUERIDA COMPAÑERA!!!  
  
Tuapi: Oo  
  
Kisuka: me alegra que dejes rev, ¿lo habias leido?  
  
Tuapi: y eso que fue hace muuucho  
  
Kisuka: pero este lo cambie se nota?  
  
Tuapi: emmm... algo   
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ no te pregunte a ti, si!! TOMOYO NO ANDA DETRAS DE SAKURA!!  
  
Tuapi: no?? y por que siempre la sigue con la cámara???  
  
Ki9suka: Err... por que esta todo el dia sin nada que hacer, la mamá ni la pesca y CALLATE!!  
  
Tuapi: TTTT  
  
Kisuka: intentare escribir otros fics de esta pareja, tengo uno listo, pero no se si publicarlo aun.  
  
Tuapi: no mejor que no, es igual de aburrido como todos los que tiene.  
  
kisuka: ¬¬   
  
CRASH!!! caso estrellandose en la cara de Tuapi  
  
Tuapi: Xx  
  
Kisuka: nn  
  
---------- bubbletomo ---------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que TE GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO cap  
  
Tuapi: kj9yhihok  
  
Kisuka: Oo  
  
tuapi tragando el chocolate  
  
Kisuka: gracias, intentare escribir más de esta pareja.  
  
Tuapi: hay más chocolate?  
  
Kisuka: TECNICA SECRETA NUMERO 2  
  
Tuapi: xx 


End file.
